The One In Greece
by Wickedly-Wonderful
Summary: What if Emily had never stopped Ross at the airport? What if Ross and Rachel went to Greece together? What happens when two people are alone in paridise? RR fic. Some attempted humor Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**After Ross's second marrige. Emily doesn't end up coming to the airport to get Ross. What happens when Ross and Rachel exsperiance the romance of Greece?**

"_Please fasten your seatbelt, we are about to land,"_ said the stewertist over the speakers. Ross and Rachel both buckled their seatbelts and popped some gum into their mouths so their ears wouldn't pop. The plane quickly decended from the sky and eventually Ross and Rachel were looking at the beautiful island of Greece. They hired a cab to take them to the hotel that sat on the edge of the ocean.

"Wow," Rachel sighed. "This is beautiful." And it was. Large gardens sat infront of the quiant hotel that overlooked the sandy beach. Rachel and Ross lugged their suitcases inside and went up to the check-in desk.

"Hello," said Ross. "Reservation under Gellar." The receptionist typed away at his computer.

"Ah, yes," he said with a smile. He pulled two sets of keys out from under the desk and handed them to Ross. "You will be in room 132, the honeymoon suit. Have a relaxing time Mr. and Mrs. Gellar." As he said this Ross's face fell.

As they walked away Rachel asked, "Are you ok, Ross?" Ross nodded yes, but said notihng. As they entered the honeymoon suit Rachel gasped. The suit was beautiful. It had a wonderful view of the ocean and was obviously made for a happy couple. Bottles of wine sat on a tray with two wine glasses and the most comfterble bed Rachel had ever seen was decorated in dark red.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" exclaimed Rachel, dropping her suitcase on the bed. "Isn't the great, Ross?"

"Yea...it's great...so romantic...the perfect place for happy couples," he said miserably. Rachel's face fell, realizing how hard this must have been for Ross.

"Oh, Ross, sweetie. If you want we can go back to New York. Do you want to do that?" She had now walked over to his side and was rubbing his shoulders.

"No! No, no, no, no," Ross said, walking away from Rachel and placing his suitcase on the bed. "I'm ok. I can do this! And you know what? We're gonna have fun! Come on! Lets go to the beach." Ross marched out of the room, shutting the door behind him. A few seconds later he came back in.

"Need your swimsuit?" Rachel joked.

Rachel and Ross layed on the beach. Rachel read a book and Ross just starred out at the crystel blue ocean. As he starred he thought of Emily and wondered where she was now. And then he began to think about ways he should get her back...Maybe he could send her a rose for everyday he knew and loved her...He then turned away from the ocean and looked at the women sitting next to him.

He loved the way that the sun hit her perfectly tan skin, illuminating her. And the way that her hair flowed beautifully down her back. He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head

_No! Your married! Rachel is your wife now! _He thought.

"No!" he then yelled aloud. "Emily, Emily, Emily!" Rachel looked up from her book, giving him a weird look. "I'm ok," he assured her. And she went back to reading.

Later that night Rachel and Ross were sitting in their hotel room, full from the excellent dinner they just had. Ross was sitting ontop of the bed, still glum because of Emily.

"Aw, Ross, sweetie, please cheer up." Rachel said. "Would you like me to open the wine?" Ross nodded in agreement. So Rachel opend up the bottle and popped it open, and poured some into the glasses, then handed one to Ross. They clinked glasses and began to drink. On about their third glass rachel was wondering whether now was a good time to tell Ross about why she went to London in the first place. Eventually she decided to tell him.

"Hey, um, Ross?" Rachel said.

"Yea, Rach?"

"Well...I guess...the real reason I went to London wasn't for the wedding. I went there...to tell you that I loved you still..." the words just flooded out of her mouth. Ross simply starred at her, mouth slightly ajar.

"Wha-what?" he rasped.

"I love you."

The next morning Rachel woke with a slight headache.

_What happend last night?_ She sat up and immediatly shrunk back into the bed, pulling the sheets tighter around herself. She was naked. She was naked in bed next to another naked person. Naked Ross. Suddenly it all came back to her. After she told Ross she loved him again he had kissed her. It was a sweet, romantic, passionite kiss. And, of corse, one thing led to another and here she was the next morning, wrapped up in her sheets. She quickly slid out from under the sheets and grabbed a robe from the bathroom and put it on.

And then, as if it were just occuring to her she thought: _Oh my god. I slept with a married man...I slept with Ross._

**I hope you guys liked that! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Oh, and of corse this is NOT a one shot fic! haha**

Rachel starred at herself in the bathroom mirror. How could she? Ross was _married!_ She quickly washed her face to try and get rid of some of her nerves. Once she was done she walked back into the bedroom where Ross was now awake. They starred at each other akwardly. Ross was the first to break the silence.

"Um, last night was...uh, well..." Ross stutterd.

"A mistake," Rachel finished for him, hiding her face in her hands. "I know. So I think we should just forget about it. Tell nobody it happend."

Ross nodded and agreement and Rachel looked incredebly relieved. "Oh, good! Ok, well I'm going to go down to the beach for a little bit." Rachel grabbed her bathing suit and went into the bathroom to change. As she left Ross sat up in bed, depressed. He didn't want to forget about it. Because inside he knew that he was still madley in love with Rachel.

Meanwhile Rachel layed happiply on the beach, letting her skin soak in the warmth of the sun. She was happy that Ross had decided to just forget about it. Now no one would know about it and Ross and Emily could live happily together. As she thought of this her happy level dropped a bit, but her concious told her that it was for the better.

After a few minutes Ross showed up next to her, laying out his towel.

"Good morning, Ross," said Rachel. Ross nodded in response and gave her a quick "good morning". But when Rachel saw Ross's face she could see that he was sad.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine," said Ross with an unconvincing smile. Rachel shrugged it off and continued reading her book.

For awhile Rachel and Ross just sat on the beached and played in the ocean. It was a wonderful day. And Rachel thought that Ross really seemed to get over whatever it was that was bothering him.

After they were done at the beach, they went up to their hotel room to change. Rachel quickly hopped in the shower to wash off the sand, and then changed into a clean dress. After she was done in the bathroom, Ross went in to freshen up.

Tonight they were going to the fancy resturant in the hotel. So after Ross was done getting ready the two went downstairs and into the resturant. As soon as they walked in they were hit with the scent of delicious food and were seated by a hostess.

As soon as their drink orders were taken and thier waitress walked away Rachel said, "Wow! This place is beautiful! Isn't this great Ross?"

Ross was in a bit of a trance, you might call it. Absorbed in Rachel's beauty. When he saw Rachel starring at him expectantly he replied, "Oh, yeah, this place is great. I'll bet the food is delicious." Rachel smiled and continued looking at her menu.

About five minutes later their waitress came back and took their orders, then left agian. Rachel sat nervously as the silence between her and Ross continued. She finally decided to break into an akward topic.

"So...Ross, what are you going to do when you go back to New York?"

"What do you mean, Rach?" he replied.

"I mean, what are you going to do about Emily?"

"Oh," he said. "Well...I don't know. Probably try to call her. Not sure how happy she'd be to talk to me. But if I can't make things work I'll probably file a divorse."

"What? Why? I'm sure you can make things work..." Rachel exclaimed.

"It's not that easy, Rach!" he said, almost shouting. "Ever sense last night I've been thinking that me and Emiy arn't as meant to be as we thought..."

"No! I thought we agreed that we were just going to forget about last night, pretend it didn't happen."

"But it did happen! And it's more complecated then just forgeting it..." Ross said.

"What makes it complecated?" Rachel asked him.

"Because," he said, just above a whisper. "I still love you."

**Yay, cliffhanger. Sorta. Well anyways, please review! I'll update in about a week or whatever. I have a lot of time, considering I'm grounded till school starts :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad people like it. hehe, makes me feel all special inside.**

Rachel just sat there and stared at Ross. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wouldn't let herself believe it.

"Wha-What!" Rachel finally stuttered. Ross just stared back nervously and suddenly became very interested in his plate. Severel more long, aching, silent moments followed. Neither said anything. Finally Rachel felt she needed to cut the silence.

"Your married." Ross looked relieved she finally said something.

"I know," he replied. "But it doesn't look like me and Emily are going to make up anytime soon, and there must have been a reason I said _your _name at the alter instead of hers..." Ross leaned across the table and took Rachel's hand. "I love you." He kissed her hand.

The two just sat there, Ross still holding Rachel's hand, Rachel staring at Ross.

"I love you, too." Tears filled Rachel's eyes. Ross leaned over the table and gave her a very long passonite kiss. When the kiss was broken Ross leaned back in his chair.

SMACK! A stinging pain erupted from Ross's cheek as somebody's hand hit him very hard. He looked to his left, where the hit came from, to see Emily standing there, looking very, very angry.

"I KNEW IT!" she screamed in a shrill voice causing the whole resturant to stare at them. "I KNEW YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH HER! AND TO TIHNK I WAS COMING HERE TO TRY AND MAKE UP WITH YOU!" Emily did not lower her voice at all.

"No! Emily, it's not like that! Well, it is, sort of. But I didn't plan this!" Emily was no longer listening. She turned around and stormed out of the resturant. Ross sat up out of his chair and bolted after her, leaving Rachel alone at the table.

He followed her halfway down the block until she stopped and turned around.

"Why are you chasing me!" she cried. Ross didn't answer, winded from trying to catch up with her; she was quite fast.

"How did you even know I was here?"

"Well," repled Emily, "I called your sister in the states, and she said you came here instead of going home, and of corse, I knew what hotel you were staying in. After all, _I_ was supposed to be staying there with you." Tears began to erupt from Emily's eyes.

"I can't believe you would stay in _our _honeymoon suit with _her_!" Ross stared at the ground. Severel minutes passed. Finally Emily spoke again.

"This isn't going to work," Emily said, whispering. "I can't trust you." She then turned away. Ross didn't even try to stop her. He knew that it would happen eventually. Things wouldn't work out between them, and he didn't want them to. He wanted to be with Rachel no matter what, and deep down he always knew that. He slowly made his way back to the restraunt where Rachel was still sitting. Their food had now arrived but she hadn't touched it.

Once Ross sat back down he could see that Rachel was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"You went after her," Rachel said.

Ross panicked at the thought of losing Rachel again. "No! It's not like that! I had to, I had to explain."

Rachel was still crying. "I love you, with all my heart," said Ross. "And I want you to know that." He had now bent down on one knee.

"Rachel...will you marry me?"

**Super short chapter, but I wanted a cliffhanger. Hehe, i know, pure evil. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! Well, anyways. I was gonna write one more chapter and then an epiloge, but then said: what the hey, just skip to the epiloge (mainly because my mind was blank for another chapter). Oh, and this takes place before monica and chandler are "exposed"**

Ross stood infront of the long mirror, fixing his hair and straiting his tie. Today was the day. After a year of waiting, planing, and divoricing, he was getting married to Rachel, the love of his life.

Chandler, Ross's best man, walked into the room.

"You ready?"

Ross nodded his head. "Yeah...yeah, I'm ready." He had been ready sense the ninth grade...

"Ok," said Chandler with a grin. "Let's go." Chandler walked out the door of the guy's dressing room and down the hall to the front doors. They walked out the doors and down the street a bit to a small park decorated with tons of beautiful, white roses.

All the guests were seated on the benches that were also covered in rose petals.

Ross took his place at the end of the aisle next to the minister. Then the wedding march began to play and Ross looked back down the aisle.

First to walk down was Monica and Chandler. After them was Phoebe and Joey. And finally Rachel came down the aisle with Dr. Green at her side.

She wore a long, beautiful dress and her hair was lightly curled and hung elegantly under her veil. Once she reached the end of the aisle Ross just looked at her. Taking in how perfect she was.

"I never thought I would see the day when all my dreams would come true. To be standing here, next to you, knowing that we will spend the rest of our lives together. And until the day I die I promise I will give you anything you want, anything you need." Tears glistend in Rachel's eyes as Ross read off his vows.

And then the minister spoke those wonderful words. "I now announce you husband and wife." Ross leaned in and gave Rachel a deep passionate kiss and whipsered "I love you" in her ear.

"I love you too..."

It was later at the reception. Rachel and Ross were slow dancing together, holding each other tight.

"I've never been happier in my life, Rach," Ross said to Rachel. Rachel smiled at him, and said "Me neither."

Rachel and Ross were both holding a knife and carefully cutting their large wedding cake. It was three layers and covered in white buttercreame icing and roses dotted the edges.

Ross put a piece on a plate and fed it to Rachel as she fed one to Ross. Ross laughed when Rachel got a bit of icing on her nose, but then took it off with a quick kiss.

One last dance. _The way you look tonight_ was playing in the backround. Strangely, Monica and Chandler were also slow dancing together a little bit away. Rachel shrugged it off, but when Chandler swooped in for a long passionate kiss, she and Ross went over to them.

They were just pulling out of their kiss and Monica looked up to see Rachel.

"I...um..." stuttered Monica.

"You two arn't...are you?" asked Ross.

"Yes." Anger surged in Ross's eyes, but left almost instantly. He then nodded, as if to accept it. A smile was now on Rachel's face.

"Who knows," she said. "Maybe we'll be dancing at your wedding next..."

**It was kind of short, but oh well. Hope you all liked it! Oh, and one more thing...THE END!**


End file.
